KagomeThe full blooded dog demon slave
by kagomes pup
Summary: Kagome is a full bloodeed dog demon. Has three new born pups. Is now a slave. Inuyasha has the pups.Does not know where the slavers have Kagome. Can not make the newborn pups be Quite. Kagome does not rember her pups. Inuyasha. Or how she became a slave.
1. chapter one My slave life

Don't wake me in the morning. Ill be dreaming that Im free. 

Kagome couldn't rember when she had heard these words. But she knew why she kept hearing them. She kept hoping it was all a bad dream.

No such luck. She woke up still in her cage . Collar around her neck.

Damm rain. Three straight days is enough all ready!

SHut the hell up or Ill muzzel you bitch! Yelled one of the guards as he slowly was getting drunk again.

With a low grow,she tryed to go back to sleep as the thunder and lightning begain to get harder. Soon she was feeling sprinkles. All she could do was wrap her long black tail around her for warmth.

Kagome Higurashi is now a full blooded dog deamon.She still has long black hair. Just longer now. A set of razor sharp claws and fangs. Two black ears. Now set on top of her head. A long black tail with a small blue tip. She also wears a small blue cresent moon on her for head.

At least they could take us inside. THey don't care if we freeze to death in our cages. The only time they care is if they want to use you or sell you.

Three weeks and all they give us to eat is some rock hard bread and some old stale water that tasted bad and made me sick. If only I could get free.

She had tryed several times and had freedome for a short time. She used her claws to break the lock. The guard was too drunk and didn't put her leash on when he locked her up for the night.

Kagome slowly crawled out of her cage and as quite as possible made it to the edge of the slavers compound.

If I make a run for the trees they wont catch me with my deamon speed.

Just as she was starting to run she heard a beep and hit the ground screaming in pain.

This collar! What did it just do to me? That was one very large shock and hurt like hell! I can't see. I can't move. Everyting hurts.

Just then she heard four sets of feat come running towards her.

You little bitch. I knew you would be the first one to get punished. That tempor of yours will always get you into trouble. I warned you all what happens to you if you get caugth. And you will get caught! You can't get free as long as you wear those collars. Dont try to take it off. It killed a hanyou bitch who would not listen and had to try. That is a painfull way to die. That collar will shock you to death.

My eye sight is comming back. If I could just move. What was that click? I have been muzzled and leashed!

Take her up front boys. Time to make an example of her.

She felt four hands grab her as the muzzle and leash was locked into place.

I can see now. O no! There not going to put me in that stockade! I can not move a mussle!

They placed her head and wrists in the stockade. Soon she felt tha large wooden board close over her neck and wrists. Then they shackled her wrists to her collar with a chain. Then secured her leash to the pedstal she was on.

I can move now and some baka is making the mistake of coming up behind me.

She back kicked as hard as she could and was rewarded with a sreeam of pain that told her where that kick landed.

BEEP.

When she woke up and could see and move again. She found her ankles were also shackled to the pedstal.

THat kick to the boss just earnd you an extra week in there bitch!

That beep you hear is your slave collar. We controll the high voltage untill you get stupid and try to take it off. It will stop you from leaving the compound as you found out.

She cryed her self to sleep as they passed out stew to the other slaves around her.

This is my first story. Please let me know what you think and what im doing wrong. Flames are welcome. I may send you a nasty note back . I do not own Inuyasha and must thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderfull storys and people for us all to terrorize.

What do you think your doing to kagome! You better get her out of this and fast or Ill sharpen my claws on you!

GULP!

I better go and figure out how I write kagome out of this before I wind up Inuyashas scratching post.

Scratching post! Thats for a cat!

Kagome! Help!

No way ! You made me a slave! Save your self.

Inuyasha. You can not kill me untill I write kagome out of this.

You had best have a plan.


	2. Kagomes days as a slave

Kagome was not aware that two weeks had passed. She just noticed day light and sun set. 

Im so weak if I had to stand on my own I would fall on my face. I have not had food or water for a week. I smell so bad the other slaves are complaining. My stomack complanes all the time.

Are you ready to behave your self or would you like anouther week in there?

Kagome could just shake her head yes.

I do not want to let him see me cry again. Im so weak and tired. I realy want to go back to my cage. Maybe I will get some food if I behave my self.

Kagome felt the chains come off and all most started crying when she felt the board come off the back of her neck.

Take off her muzzle and take her to a new cage. Make sure you use those special shackles on her. I do not want to lose her. She will make us a lot of money at the sale in two days.

It is all I can do to walk to my cage. What does he mean by specal chanes and why does that cage look differnt? If I could just get this collar off. Where would I go? I do not even rember my name. How I recived this large bump on the back of my head. One of the other slaves said I smelled of death and new born pups when they brought me in. I do not have a mate. Do I? I do have a mates mark on my neck. I do not have pups though. I think? I hope these slavers did not get my pups if I have them. Why has my mate not come for me? Was he killed? Maybe thats why I smelled of death. Why can't I rember anything?

They placed Kagome in her new cage. Shackled her wrists and ankles throgh the bars on the front and back of the cage. Put her on a leash. Locked her cage door and started to walk away.

Can I please have some food and water? Please.

Her guards responce was to wip kagome once in her cage and tell her to shut up or be muzzled again.

Im so hungry and tired. Damm, it's startin to thunder and rain!

Kagome with no food or fresh water and very little sleep was soon out cold in her new cage.

The next morning.

Why am I so cold? O wonderfull. The rain changed to snow and everything including me is covered in a two inch blanket of snow.

What are the doing to Kilee? Where are the taking her? why isn't she moving? They took of her collar. What happened?

She is dead. She refused to eat as long as you were in the stockade. I guess she froze to death last night. Where you two friends?

Yes, she helped me not be so scared when I woke up.

Will you be my friend? Im scared too death. They killed my mate last night! They tossed this net on me. Once it touched me I Could not move. I could only call for my mate. He walked wright straight into there trap. They killed him in front of me! As he told me he loved me, he died. I just gave up. When I woke up I was collared and leased in this cage.

Do not try and take your collar off and do not try to make a run for it. These collars pack a very large high voltage shock.

Whats your name? I don't rember my name or how I wound up here.

Im Kila. Im also a dog deamon.

Shut the hell up over there! You two want to be muzzled all day?

Kagome could see a guard coming for her and tryed to get up.

Ouch. Im so cold everything hurts. I can hardly move.

Kila watched the guard muzzel Kagome. Unlock her shackes from her cage. Drag kagome out of her cage by her leash and replace her shackles. As they took Kagome to a hut. Kila told Kagome in dog deamon to hang in there. Some one will save us.

Kagome noticed her tail had ice sickles hanging from it as she heard Kila.  
I hope soon. I have heard what happens in this hut.

At least its warm in here. Kagome noticed a large fire place and a big table covered with food.

Is that a tub. Please let them have me take a bath. I stink.

The guard locked her leash to a leash to a poll in the center of the room.

Are you hungry?

Kagome culd just make a small grunt.

Ok. Here is the deal. You take a bath. You smell so bad it makes me sick to be in here with you.  
You wash your hair. Scrub everyting. Put on this new out fit. You can eat and drink all you want and you get to sleep in here tonight.

She looked at the out fit. A very short skirt. A low cut half top that would not cover much.

O well. It is still better than frezzing to death like poor Kilee.

She held out her shackes for the guard to remove.

Rember you still wear that collar.

Kagome reched up to remove her collar.

Beep.Beep.

She woke up much later on the floor.

I told you not to do that and dont try again! next time it will kill you. Do you want that?

There was hot water in the tub now and fresh soap.

Ill be back in a couple of hours. You had better smell good and be dressed when I return or no food.

kagome looked at the table to find it empty now.

Kagome heard the door and the beams moved into place to lock her in.

At least I get a hot bath. I hate to admit it. He was wright. I stink.

After srubing everything and trying to get out of her muzzel. Kagome looked at her new out fit.

I should have know it. Two sizes to small. Even starved to death these are way to tight andI look like a slut.

Just then she heard the door and smelled food.

You look wonderfull. The boss was correct. You will bring us a lot of money.

He smiled as he set the food down out of her reach.

Ouch that hurts! Stupid baka. Your still on a lesh.

Sorry no food until you let me replace you shackles.

She did not even have to think about it. She held out her wrists and waited to be shackled.

Soon, Kagome was siting on a soft fur rug. Shackled ankles and wrists. Waiting for her guard to remove her muzzel.

Do not make your self sick. Do not make a mess on that fur. Its your bed tonight. If you have to go yell for some one. You go in here and Ill wip your ass.

Kagome tryed to say yes through her muzzel and waited for him to remove it.

She thought about telling him off and then rembered how hungry she was.

at least the food is good.


	3. Kagome Free at last

Kagome ate everything she could get her claws on. She ate bowl after bowl of stew and drank water by the gallon.Just as she was starting to feel very sleepy she heard the beams on the hut doors creek and moan as they were removed.

The boss says to take you out to a tree and give you ten minutes before we chain you up for the night.

Kagome knew what would happen if she made a mess inside. She stood up and waited as he replaced her muzzel. She heard the lock on her leash make a strange sound as he unlocked it from the poll. He lead her out past the coumpuond to a tree were he locked her leash to the tree.

You have ten minutes before I come back. Be done when I get her or Ill drag you back done or not.

Stupid jerk. All he wants to do is get back to the others so he can get drunk. If I could just get out of these chains. I don't understand why I can't breake theses chains?

Kagome was done when he returned already half drunk and with a black eye.

O good he is alredy pissed off. I hope he won't take it out on me.

He did not say a word . He unlocked her leash and nearly draged kagome inside by her leash.

Baka. You can't make me run in thes shackles. Thought Kagome as he locked her leash to the poll.

I have to chain you up for the night. Let me see you shackles.

Kagome stood there as he unlocked the shackles on her wrists . He proudced a set of shackles with two links between them and told kagome to put those damm claws behind her back.

She did as she was told hopeing she would be able to breake this set with her deamon powers.

He checked all her other chains and muzzle to make sure she was going to leave. Tossed a log in the fire. Turned off the oil lamp and closed the doors behind him.

Kagome heard the beams fall in to place and knew she was there to stay.

I can't breake these shackles. Why? I guess Ill have to find a way to sleep chained up like this. It won't be eazy with the racket those jerks are making. They must be all drunk by know. This means the big boss must be gone for the night. If only I could get free.

Kagome did not know why she could not breake her chains. The small yellow fire cat hiding under the hut knew why.

Kirara Had been out looking for Kagome with the others when she smelled Kagomes scent. She changed to her small form and spent hours sneaking into the slavers camp knowing what would happen if she were caught. She also knew Kagomes pups needed there mom soon. Kirara waited for kagome and the others to go to sleep or pass out before trying to leave. She knew if she were caught she would soon wear a collar like Kagomes and be helpless to free her self.

Kirara made her way out of the slavers coumpound and deep into the forest before changing with a flash of fire and a growl. She knew where kagome was and now had to find Sango or one of the many others looking for Kagome.

Kagome was fast a sleep when she heard the beams moan and the doors open.

She didn't need her deamon eye sight to tell it was him again and he was drunk. She smelled him as he opened the door.

He stagered in and tryed to unlock her leash but the lock had jammed and was now locked for good. He reached down and grabed Kagome by her collar and unlocked it.

Screw the boss. Im going to take this one for my self and then sell her .

She tryed to breake those shackles as he unlocked her collar but found she still could not.

Stupid bitch. You can't breake those because after you clawed your cage lock the boss made sure we used deamon shackles on you.

He grabed kagome by the collar and started to drag her out.

I can't wait to have you.

Kagome was trying to think of anything she could do.

The only thing they don't have chained is my tail and thet won't do much to help. Or will it?

Kagome slowly wraped her tail around his ankle and waited for the wright time.

IfI do this wrong. He will just fall. Get up and beat the life out of me. IfI do this wright he will fall and hit his head on the fire place. After that Im on my own. There all drunk so nows my chance.

Kagome pulled with her tail and as much as it hurt to do that, the sound of his head hiting the fire place was almost music to her ears.

Im free! Almost anways. Im stilled collared chaind shackled and muzzled, but this is my best chance.

That baka was so drunk when he took me to pee he forgote to blind fold me . I know how to get out and not set off this collar.

Kagome slowly made her way out and deeper into the forest. It was hard traveling with her claws shackled behind her back and ankles shackled. She had to stop every few minutes and rest.

I spent to long with no food or water. Im as helpless as a new born pup.

With that thought the image of Inuyasha and her new born pups returned to her.

I do have a mate and pups. I must keep going for them. His name is Inuyasha. Sango , Kirara. Shippo. Its all coming back to me. The well. My mom. MIroku. Myoga. My brother Sota. My cat Buyu. I have to find them.

I do not own Inuyasha. If I did you would be paying for this Baka.

Inuyash. You still have not set kagome free!

me. Gulp.

kagome help!

Kagome . No way baka. You left me shackled chained and muzzled lost in the woods. Save yourself.

Me. Kagome if you don't help you will stay like that if Inuyasha kills me..

Kagome..SIT BOY.

Inuyasha . Wench. Don't do that.

Kagome. Don't call me a wench and watch your mouth around the pups or Ill plant you so deep! You can't kill him untill he writes me out of this.

Me. Sweats.


	4. kagome In more trouble

Kagome had been traveling for hours and had covered very little ground. The shackles on her ankles were a short chain between them and kagome could only take short steps.

Forget trying to run. When the guard had chained her up for the night he had shackled her wrists behind her back causing Kagome to stumble and fall several times. Kagome still wears her collar. She tought the guard had taken it off but he just unlocked her leash from the collar.

"I was so scared I thougt he took this collar off." " I know what he was going to do to me." " Im so tired" "I have been walking for hours and have made very little distance from the slavers." "If they find me. I will spend they rest of my life as a slave."

The thunder and lighting started again and this did very little to help poor Kagome.

"Great now the ground is turning to mud." "It will be only a matter of time before I fall on my face."

Kagome slipped and fell sever times. At one point she fell so hard as to break sever ribs and one wrist.

"I have to keep going." My ribs hurt like hell and this wrist has swelled up against it's shackle." " Inuyasha. Thats my mates name." "Its all coming back to me." "My pups. That damm cave were I gave birth to three pups and was caught by those slavers." "INUYASHA WERE ARE YOU ?" "My name it's Kagome." "If only I had listened to Inuyasha." "I would not be in this mess."

Kagomes memories were coming back but she was not looking where she was going. The short chain on her ankle shackles snaked on a tree root as she walk into a slavers snare trap. The rope grabbed both ankles with so much force it snapped the tree root and both of Kagomes ankles as it pulled her off her feat. She smacked her head hard again and did not even see the slavers net come up and wrap around her making her helpless again.

Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as any deamon with three new born pups screaming for there mom could.

" I have to get our pups to safty befour I can go back for Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down at the pups just in time to see a pink light suround him and the pups.

"what just happened?" "That light Just turned me and the pups into full blooded dog deamons."

Inuyasha looked down to see all three pups now had the mark of the crescent on the for head.

"O boy." "I can not wait to see the look on Sesshomaru face when he sees that Kagome must have made a wish on the jewl and turned us all into full blooded dog deamons."

"Inuyasha you baka." "what the hell are you doing with Kagomes pups out here in the cold and the rain?" "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never come between a dog deamon mom and her pups." " I promessed Kagome I would no longer fight with you dear brother." " I do hope to be there when she finds you outside with her pups cold and wet." "She will kick your ass."

Inuyasha out of breath from running stoped in frount of the dog deamon lord and handed his brother the pups.

"kagome gave birth in a cave a few miles from here." " we were attacked by slavers and she fell and hit the back of her head." "She must be hurt bad because she made a wish on the jewl."

Sesshomaru looked down at the new born pups in his claws and smilled.

"Inuyasha you and kagome have made sure the family name will live on." " We have to get these pups to the castle so the same healer you took care of me can save Kagomes pups." "It is the only way to save them now they are to cold and wet." "After we have made sure the pups are taking care of we will go find Kagome."

"Why can't I go now?" Screamed Inuyasha

"You are in no shape to help Kagome if you find her and if I run into trouble you will have to care for the pups as I fight." " "Don't forget several deamons would love to kill these pups and kill the family name."

Ok who can guess they name of the song Kagome woke up hearing in chapter 1?

I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome we must all thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating so many wonderfull stories and people for us to terrorize.

"Terrorize. Ill terrorize you if you do not write Kagome and Inuyasha out of this mess."

me. "gulp." " Take it eazy there fluffy." " I will write kagome and Inuyasha out of this."

"No one may call me Fluffy." " I will kill you now."

"If i write you in a mate after this is done will you spare me?"

"For now. I will get a mate or will will die on my claws."

"GULP" " Kagome help!"

"No way. You left me in a tree badly hurt wraped in a slavers net." "If fluffy doesn't kill you I may."

"I could save your pups."

" You had bettered save them."

Inuyasha sits in the corner and glares at me showing me his claws.


	5. Three young scared pups Who want mom

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were heading to the castle as fast as they could. The rain begain to change to snow and the wind begain to pick up.

"With the wind and the cold these pups will not last much longer Inuyasha."

" I know. I have not heard a sound out of them are they ok?"

Trouth be told Sesshomare was scared. The pups had stopped crying a a ways back. He had wrapped the pups in his fur to try and keep them warm and dry. The poor pups were shaking so hard it was had for him to hang on to them. He had tryed to get them to cry and grew more worried the longer they stayed silent.

"I do not want to have to help Inuyasha find Kagome and then have to help tell her the pups did not make it. After she carried them for over a year she will be heart broken." Thought Sesshomaru.

"we have to move faster Inuyasha. These pups can not take much more of this."

" Go ahead of me Sesshomare. Im just slowing us down. Im hurt more than I thought."

"No Inuyasha. If we come across some deamon who wants to kill the pups you have to hold them as I fight. Do not forget you and Kagome made several deamons mad collecting jewl shards. They would love to kill theses pups."

It was getting colder as Sesshomare and Inuyasha toped the final hill to the castle. Sesshomaru was realy scared now. The pups had stopped shaking and were silent now.

" I do not know if the Tenseiga will work on pups so young Inuyasha. I do not want to find out."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha startled the guards and scared poor Rin as they burst into the castle with Sesshomaru yelling at Jaken.

"Get Hana fast and get a hot bath started Jaken"

Inuyahsa was out of breath and just glared at Jaken causing him to run around the castle like a chicken who had just learned he was not invited to dinner because he was dinner.

"Hana is on her way my lord but she is old and does not move with any speed"

"Just what we need Sesshomare . An old hag who is to slow to take care of Kagome's pups."

" Shut up Inuyasha! Hana is more than ready to take care of the pups. Do you not rember her?"

" I do now. She help raise you from a pup and took care of me as a pup before some one tossed me out of my home."

Hana just glares at the to dog deamons .

"Running around with new born pups in this weather! Inuyasha kagome will sit you to death. Sesshomaru you know what happens to a dog deamon who crosses a mother with pups!" Yelled Hana as she kicked poor Jaken like a football for being in the way.

Hana left the great hall to care for the pups leaving a startled Rin and a out cold Jaken alone with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Were is Kagome and will the pups be ok my lord?"

"Kagome will be fine Rin. You should be in bed now."

"Come on Jaken I want a bed time story." Cryed Rin as she draked Jaken up the stairs banging his head alll the way.

"You should take a bath and go to bed to Inuyasha. We can not look for Kagome in this weather. With this snow they will not get far or travel fast with any slave."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he climed the stairs to his old room.

Sesshomaru waited for hours in the great hall before hearing the pups cry again.

"They cry for there mother Jaken. I think new born pups now dog deamon when they are born. They know something is wrong Jaken. They want to know why mom does not answer."

"Tell them mom is sleeping my lord."

"That will not last long and I do not want to have to tell them they no longer have a mom."

"I will ask around abought the slavers and have a location for you in the morning my lord."

Sesshomaru smilled as he saw the healer Hana return with three pups screaming for more special milk Hana was feeding them.

"Will you help me Sesshomaru? Do you still know how?"

"Of coarse I do. You taught me how to feed a pup with Inuyasha."

"Rin if you will not stay in bed come help feed Kagome's pups."

Sesshomaru looked down at the pup now sleeping in his claws.

"This one looks like Kagome as a full blooded deamon. Black hair, Black ears. Black tail. I wonder if this is what Kagome lookes like now. Inuyasha said Kagome used the jewl to turn them all into full blooded deamons. That one Hana has looks like Inuyasha now. With that long silver hair and ears. A grey tail. The other one looks like parts of Kagome and Inuyasha. Black hair. Silver and black ears with a silver and black tail. Inuyasha would give almost anything to become a full deamon. Now that he is he just wants his Kagome back, Hana."

"He has three health pups now two. Two females and a male. You should be proud of your brother."

I am. Just do not tell him."

"Will you find Kagome Sesshomare?" Asked Rin.

" I hope so Rin . Inuyasha will never be the same with out Kagome."

I would like to thank those of you who keep revewing and ask that you help me. I know I make mistakes and don't always know Im doing it so please help me.

And please do not growl and flex your claws at me. It scares my cats and I have had Domino for 23 years and dread the day when he passes.

I do not own Inuyasha or you would be paying me for this. I wish. Untill my next update some time Sunday because the all star race is Saturday night .Live long and prosper. Kagomespup


	6. wolf pack trouble

Sesshomaru sat there in the greate hall long after everone had gone to bed. He himself had started to go to bed but the small pup with the black hair,ears and tail had fallen asleep on the warm dog demon after being fed by Sesshomaru. When he started to move the pup let out a cry of disspleasure because her warm bed kept moving. Sesshomaru just smiled and sat back down.

"Inuyasha is so lucky to have you little one." " I promissed your mom that there would be no more fighting with your father after she saved Rin from anouther one of Narakus evil plans." "If I had not made that deal with your mom I fear none of us would be here now"

"Don't tell Inuyasha, But Im so happy that he and Kagome decided to move in to the castle." " I just wish Kagome would not get so upset when Inuyasha trys to explan that she has to wear a demon collar because it tells other male deamons that you have a mate and to go away." "Kagome would just get mad and tell Inuyasha to SIT because there was no way she was going to wear a collar." "Now I fear Kagome has the most feared collar made." "A slavers obedience collar." "With your moms temper I wounder how many times she has been shocked." "A long time from now when you take a mate." "Please wear your mate collar." "I do not want you two female pups to ever have to go through what Kagome is now."

With the storm start to die down and the wind letting up a little the greate dog demon smiled at the pup in his lap and went to sleep in his chair.

Koga and Ayame were haveing a fight of there own as the two waited on storm to pass.

"I am going with you Koga and don't you tell me no again."

"Ayame I am the leader of the wolf pack." " That means I tell the other wolfs what to due." "That means you too." "Besides your with pups and it is still cold out there."

"KOGA!" " You pig headed demon!" " Wolf pack pups have been taken by those slavers and they nearly killed poor Lela." "I can not set here safe and warm as a friend sets in her cave crying because she may never see her pups again."

"Ayame you are not going!" "If I have to put you On a leash I will!" " You are staying here in our cave and I do not care if you like it or not!"" I will have enough problems with these slavers without worrying about you." " I can not fight and worry abought you and the pups."

"Kouga?"

"Yes Ayame?"

"Would you realy put me on a leash?"

Kouga turned around to see his very pregnate mate looking at him with her big green eyes and red hair and smilled.

"Ayame I would do what ever it takes to protect you and our pups." "If that means putting you on a leash in our bed room and me sleepin with Ginta and his mate at there cave for a long time." "So be it." "You could be used against me in battle and I can not have that."

"Ok Kouga you win this round." "Ill stay with Lela and try to make her happy." "Your the only one who can Kouga."

"I know." "Get her pups back alive."

"She wont make it Koga." "She lost her mate in the final battle with Naraku." " If she doesn't have his pups to live for."

"I Know Ayame.""I would be the same without you."

"Im just worried because you found that dead male dog deamon and the scent of his mate."

"Male dog demons are not eazy to kill." "Don't ever tell dog breath I said that."

Koga and Ayame went deeper into there cave to stay warm and go to sleep untill the storm passed.

Both wolf demons did not see a limping wolf sneak out of her cave into the storm looking for her pups.


	7. Things looking better for Kagome

I do not own Inuyasha and never will. I will also bet that you don't own Inuyasha or you would not be reading this.

Lela limped out into the storm hopeing to find any scent of her wolf pups. She was hurting and even with the cold, sweat was rolling down her forhead. She was sick and running a high temp even for a wolf demon. She went through snow drift after snow drift trying to find a trace of her pups. At times it was snowing so hard she could not she her clawed hand in frount of her face. She just kept going deeper into the forest tripping and faliing over tree limbs she could not see in the snow. Finaly after hours of walking and pushing her self to the limit she fell in the snow under a large tree. This hurt and tired wolf demon could go no more.

" Just wonderfull." " I have nothing to live for." "My mate is killed by Narku just before I find out im with pups." "I finaly get brave enough to go outside the caves with the pups and get attacked by slavers who nearly kill me because I still wear my mates collar." " They take away my pups after forceing me away from my only reason for living." " I can not go on!"

Kagome was high up in the tree still caught in the slavers net and very helpless. When she woke up the first thing she heard was the wind of the snow storm and some one crying below her. Scared to death she had been found by the slavers. She kept as quite as possible and listened in as her demon sence of smell told her this was one of Koga's wolf pack. Muzzled still shackled. All she could due waswelp for help and hope the wolf demon below understood enough dog demon.

"What was that and why is it coming from high up in that tree?" "It sounds like a dog demon with a bad cold calling for help."

Just then the wind shifted and blew the snow off of Kagome and her net so the wolf demon could smell what was up in the net. What she could smell scared her to death.

"O MY GOD." "IS THAT YOU KAGOME." "HANG ON I WILL GET YOU DOWN."

It took several minutes for her to find the rope that held Kagome up in the tree.

"Hang on kagome." "I do not have much left so you may come down faster than you like."

Kagome came down much faster than she liked and hit the snow with a thud. She was so happy to see her friend tears started to roll down her face.

"Kagome what have they done to you?" " "Hold still I can get that muzzel off with my claws."

"THANK YOU." " I had given up hope of being found." "Were are the others Lela?"

"Im on my own Kagome."

"Koga tossed you out of the wolf pack!" "Ill rip his tail off !"

The thought of Koga with out his tail made Lela laugh making the wolf demon fell good for the first time in days.

"That would make a vey funny looking Koga." "I snuck out after Koga ordered me to stay in my cave." " Those damm slavers have my pups."

"OK Lela calm down." " I know where they are and there doing ok." "We have to get to the others and tell them." " We are in no shape to fight and there are to many of them."

Just then a small yellow fire cat came running out of the woods and jumped in Kagomes lap.

"OK OK ." " You found me Kirara." " Is Songo with you?"

Kirara respounded with a growl because she had not been able to get back. The storm had come in so fast the fire cat had to find shelter till the storm passed. She was just lucky to smell Kagome.

"OK Kirara can you breake these shackes?"

With a flash of fire the greate cat changed form and had Kagome out of her shackles for the first time in weeks.

"Now if you could only get this collar off."

The fire cat walked up to kagome forceing her head up and bitt the lock off the collar that was keeping Kagome from using her demon powers.

"Thank you Kirara," "That is so much better." "We are in now shape to travel Kirara so you must go find Songo and the others as fast as you can." " Those slavers don't know im gone. "They always check on everone after a storm so they will be looking soon so please hurry Kirara."

With that the fire cat took to the sky headed for Songo and the others as fast as she could fly . Knowing the life off her friends was in her paws now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK I want to know if im getting better or worse at this and what you think of my story. The only way this will happen is if you leave a review please. One rewiew for the last chapter has me thinking about stopping. I would like to thank those who have been reviewing and ask you what you think. English class and high school was several years ago. More than I would like to admit. I also need names and the sex for Lela's wolf pups and how many.The names of two female and one male dog deamon pups.Kagome's and Inuyasha pups.I would also like help in knowing how many wolf pups Ayame is going to have and what sex? Thank you Kagomespup


	8. A friend finds Kagome

Koga was scared. He had been sleeping when he was woke up in the middle of the night by one of the guards and was informed that Lela was not in her cave

"Damm Her." "Ayama I should have put her on a leash !". "She is in no shape to be out in this storm."

"Now Koga." "You know how you watch over everones pups and make sure to play with everone." " I know you would kill any one who would dare mess with a wolf pup even if it is not your's." "Lela is just doing the only thing see can now."

"Your right Ayame." "I would ." "I will also have to punish Lela for not following my orders." " Ayame get everone rounded up." " Male and female wolfs are going this time."

"Koga are you sure?" " I know you said you could not stand to see a female wolf killed in battle."

"I did." " They have been training since the final fight with Narku over two years ago." " There is a couple who im not sure I would want to ever fight and several who could beat you with a sord Ayame."

"We will have to see about that after I have the pups Koga."

"Keep enough wolfs here to defend yourself and the other wolfs with pups Ayame ." " The rest are going to fight." "I have had enough of little or no respect for the wolf pack and I plan to change that by killing those slavers who took Lela's pups."

"Promise me you will come back Koga." " I could not run this pack without you."

"I love you Ayame and nothing will keep me from raising our pups." "I promise."

Kirara was pushing herself to hard. She was flying as fast as she could. She could smell anouther storm coming and knew Kagome and Lela would not surive .

She was flying so fast that she was causing a wake in the snow as she went past and had knocked several small trees over. She was going so fast she almost missed Koga and what looks like the whole wolf pack. She started in low and startled one of the wolfs who then drew her sord.

"PUT DOWN THAT SORD NOW ! "

"No one is to draw there sord until I say so and if you can't follow that order go home." "Drawing your sord means your ready to fight even if your not." Drawing your sord because your scared is a sure way to start a fight and get you and your pack killed."

"Kirara it's ok." "Please forgive them as most have never been in a battle.."

Kirara just growled and let Koga smell her.

" Kirara you have been with Kagome and Lela." "Where are they?"

Kirara just turned around and let out a growl that scared the wolf pack half to death.

"Kagome and Lela are in trouble with those slavers and both are in no shape to fight."

"GROWL"

"Ok you go find the others." "We will go get Kagome and Lela." "Tell them be ready to fight." "Those slavers will not give up with out a fight."


	9. Kagome a slave again

Koga was wondering what was going on. His demon scence of smell told him Kagome was some where in the next valley.

"Why does Kagome smell like a full blooded dog demon and who is making her mad?"

Just then he meet up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who could smell the same thing.

"Koga why are you after those slavers? Yelled Inuyasha.

"They have Lela's wolf pups and hurt her bad."

"Is that her blood in the snow we smell?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes and what I think is Kagome in the next valley."

"Koga you and the wolf pack go around the valley and come up behind these slavers."  
"We don't know there numbers and could be walking into a trap."

"Ok Sesshomaru ." "We will." "Please procect Lela." " If something happens to Ayame's best friend Ill never hear the end of it."

With that said the wolf pack started on the long trip around the valley to come up behind the slavers in hope of putting a end to this all.

"Inuyasha something just made Kagome very mad." " The slavers must have found her and Lela."

Sesshomaru was right. Kagome could smell the slavers long before her demon eye sight cold see them and her ears told her they were mad and still half drunk.

"Thats not good." " Lela go hide!" " Im in no shape to run and I have had enough of these baka's causing me trouble."

" I will not leave !" "They have my pups and Im not going to go home without them."

Kagome understood. She missed her pups too and could not stand to be away from them any longer than she had to.

"We cold both wind up with a slave collar around our necks you know."

"I know ." " Im not leaving you or my pups behind."

With that Kagome worst nightmare came true. The slavers toped the hill with a set of demon chains and two slave collars. The brother of the man she killed in the hut was calling her every name in the book and had made clear that she was going to be his personal slave.

"I hope this works." as kagome begain to transform into her demon form.

All Lela heard was a growl that made her fur stand on end and looked to see a very large and pissed off dog demon standing next to her.

"When did you become a demon Kagome?"

A large and black dog demon just turned to look at her friend like why haven't you changed into your wolf form?

"Ok Kagome you asked for it."

With that ther was now a large wolf demon standing next to Kagome.

When the slavers saw this half the group started to run the other way.

"Stupid baka's ." "There both hurt so bad the can't run." "That black haird bitch is mine . " You get the other one"

WIth that they started to shoot arrows over the two off them draging demon nets behind them.

Kagome and Lela we soon helpless on the ground back in there other form as soon as the nets touched them.

"Kagome what happened." " I can' t move"

All the two demons could do was growl as both were fitted with demon chanes and slave collars.

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO BE DOING THAT!"

"And just who the hell are you?"

"I am lord Sesshomaru and that one is my brothers mate." "You will turn them both free now."

"I do not think so lord fluffy."

With that the slavers shot a net over the demon lord expecting him to hit the ground and were very scared when Sesshomaru just smilled and drew his sord.

"Did you realy think that would work?"

With that he freeded himself from the net and begain killing slavers left and right.

"Sesshomaru has them taken care of for now." " I have to get Kagome and Lela out of here now."

With that Inuyasha ripped the nets of and grabbed Kagome and Lela and ran to saftey.

I Do not own Inuyasha and I know you don't because you are reading this.

Please review. Kagomespup


	10. Kagome Needing help from her friends

Koga was one very proud wolf demon. They had found the slavers camp almost empty because they were all after Kogame. There had been blood loss and wolfs had been killed. To kogas supprise the female wolfs fought very hard and had probly killed more slavers than anyone else. Koga had seen on female wolf get overpowerd and pinned down. Koga was affarid she would be killed before he could get there . She smilled at her attacker and the next thing Koga heard was the guy screaming in pain as she brought her knee up hard into his privates causing him to scream bloody murder just before she killed him with her claws. Anouther wolf had had her sord knocked out of her claws and was about to be killed when she smilled at her attacker and flashed her chest. This distracted him long enough for her to draw a knife and kill him.

Koga arrived at her side in time for her to wipe her knife off on the dead man.

"Where did you female wolfs learn to fight dirty like like that? " Koga demanded to know.

"Ayame showed us some tricks she learnd as leader of her pack."

"I will have to talk to her. I don't know how to teach the male wolfs to defened against that."

Koga and the other wolfs were setting the slaves free and caring for the hurt and the wounded when they heard the screaming and racket from the next vally.

"All you male wolfs come with me and we will go finish this fight.

"KOGA WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE?"

"Because you female wolfs have proven you can fight and these former slaves need some one to deffened them if the slavers return."

This made all the wolfs smile.

Kagome was happy to be back with Inuyasha but was not happy beind carried like a sack of grain under his arm.

"Inuyasha put us down now please. My ribs hurt so bad I can't stand it any more."

Inuyasha just kept running as he yelled "The only way I am going to put you down is if you sit me and that will hurt us all. "You can hang on untill I reach the village."

"Inuyasha put Kagome down! Miroku and I can care for her and Lela." Yelled Sango from the back of Kirara.

"Ok take care of her and don't you let her out of those chains untill I get back."

"Inuyasha I want out of these chains now! " Screamed Kagome.

"Not untill you and I have a talk about your mates collar and listening to your mate once in a while."

"Sango please don't let her out untill we talk." "This way she can't sit me and run off."

"Ok Inuyasha I wont." "Hurry back she and Lela need a healer soon..

With that said Inuyasha took off to go help his brother and the wolf pack settle this once and for all.

Everone but Kirara was watching Inuyasha leave and did not see Kagome pass out and fall over.

"It's ok Kirara." Inuyasha can take care of himself."

Kirara let out a growl that scared everone and when Sango turned around She found Kagome out cold and sweating bullits.

"We have to get her help now Miroku."

"Im affraid she needs more help than we can give in this time Sango.."

"Miroku The well has not worked since Narku was killed."

"I know that ." "If we do not try Kagome will leave a mate and three pups behind."

"Take these chains off of me and lets get going cryed Lela." "Im not going tolet a friendof mine and the wolf packs die."

With that said they were all on the way to the well praying it would let them pass to a time that could save Kagome.

I would like to thank everone for your reviews and say I haven't give up on this story. I had to work on call for a week for the complex I work for and spent all week and weekend working. Please review and you should know by now I do not own Inuyasha and I bet you and I never will. Kagomespup


	11. Kagome on the way home

Songo was starting to cry. She had left Miroku and Lela behind because Kagome was slowly growing colder in her hands. Kirara was pushing her self faster and harder than the fire cat had ever flown. Songo wanted to tell the great fire cat to slow down but she knew that Kirara could feel Kagome growing colder too.

" We all killed Naraku and Kagome is going to be killed by a slaver if the well wont work.Kirara."

Kirara only responded with a growl and managed to fly even faster.

Songo was relived to reach the well but that soon turned to tears as she tryed the well time after time with nothing happening.

"Songo what are we doing at the well? You know it has not worked in almost two years now."

"kagome you need help you can't get here." "I had to try to save my best friend."

At that time on the other side of the well Kagomes mom was dropping a letter into the well with tears in her eyes.

The letter simple said.

Kagome I do not know why you haven't returned in over two years now.But we all wanted you to know that no matter what happened your family here still loves and misses you and now matter what happened we will still be a family and I will always be your mom.

She had written several letters over the last two years and had always had the same results. The letter would sit at the bottom of the well until the dust and dirt would cover it up only to cause Sota or anouther family member into thinking the letter had passed to were Kagome was. This always lead to tears as someone would climb down to the bottom of the well only to find the letter still there.

This time she was supprised to see a blue light after she dropped the letter and could not belive her eyes as she looked again and again for the letter.

Kagome was now cold to the touch and Songo could do nothing more than sit there and cry when she hears the sound of the well and turns to see the blue light.

"The well something just passed through it!"

Songo jumed in to the well only to find the letter to Kagome.

They still care. I have to try again."

She climbed out of the well picked up Kagome and Kirara . Jumped into the well and was soon bathed in blue light. Songo looked up to see a roof over her head and Kagomes mom looking down on them.

"Kagomes hurt bad and needs more care than she can get in my time."

"Ok I know just who to call."

"But she is a full blooded dog demon now."

"You must be Songo." " Some how I knew if she came back she would have dog ears of her own." " Now lets get her to the car so the vet can care for her."

Sorry for the long time between updates . I was hurt trying to put a car on a tow dolly and now have stiches and a split chin. I could not work on anything for more than a couple of minutes before it made me mad and could not realy drive or go to work until today. Was the last chapter that bad or did I scare some of you off by leaving kagome in chains? Yes she is still wearing the slavers chains. I do not own Inuyasha just an old car and a Jeep. If Inuyasha was mine The old car would be fixed up. Kagome would be mine. I would have a new Jeep. I do not see kagome anywere around soI guess I have to take care of my chin my self. Just dreaming again. You should have more updates because this accident left me sore and broke. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANK YOU KAGOMES PUP.


	12. Kagome needs a bath

Kagome was not sure what was going on. She would wake up and find herself in a strange place with lights flashing overhead as the bed she was on was moving down the hallway. She could not rember how she arrived here or when she arrived. She just knew she felt terrible and someone was holding her hand. She would wake up to find someone working on her injurys and they would smile and ask if it hurt a lot. She would nod her head yes or no and go back to sleep.

When Kagome woke up she found she was on a bed of the softest white fur still wearing her shackles and locked in a cage . She was not scared because she felt no danger from this place. She looked arould to find she was in a hospitle or something with all the differnt machines around.

"Songo must have found a way for the well to work because this looks like my time." "Im not happy to find these chains still on me and they hold me to the bottom of my cage but im alive." "I wonder where Songo and mom are." "Songo are you here?"

"Yes Kagome Im here with your mom ." " How are you doing?"

"I Feel like crap and everthing hurts." "WHERE ARE THE PUPS SONGO? "

"Kagome be quite you will wake them up dear."

"Yes mom . Are they ok?"

"OK . Kagome they are wonderfull and I finnaly have grand kids to spoil."

"Can I hold them?"

" I think you Inuyasha had better talk first."

"He is here?" "Inuyasha?"

"Silly baka." "You would not listen and look what happened."

"IM NOT WEARING THAT MATES COLLAR!"

"Why wont you wear it Kagome."

"Sesshomaru your here too."

"Yes we were all scared you would not make it."

"Now why wont you were a mates collar?"

"Because in my time its degrading to wear a collar."

"KAGOME INUYASHA IS TRYING TO SAVE YOU , YOU BAKA."

"Lela is that you?"

"Yes baka"

"STOP CALLING ME A BAKA!"

"Not untill you listen to me about why you should wear that collar."

"Your not going to see the pups or get ot of those chaind untill you do."

"OK OK."

" That collar means Inuyasha has you as his mate. It tell other demons Im taken and I love my mate. " Its like your wedding rings Kagome."

" Have even seen your collar?" "I have and Im very jelus."

"What do you mean Lela?"

"Let me go get it and you will see."

Lela walks back in carring a dark purple collar with diamond trim and a small red stripe in the center.

"IS THAT MY COLLAR?"

"Do you like it Kagome ?"

"Like it! Inuyasha it's bueatfull."

"Did you read the tag ?"

Kagome takes the collar from Lela and looks at the tag and reads.

Kagome I will always be devoted to you. Inuyasha.

With tears in her eyes she tells Inuyasha she will wear her collar.

Inuyasha removes her chains and says she will never wear them again.

He puts the collar around her neck and hands Kagome a small wrist band with the same markings for her to put around his wrist.

Kagome puts the wrist band on Inuyasha and almost everone is knocked over as a wave of power from her collar blasts through the room.

"INUYASHA WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"With that collar kagome you can't run off and you can't be taken from me."

"INUYASHA."  
"Yes Kagome?" "GULP"

" SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT YOU BAKA!"

"DAMM IT WENCH !"

"SIT" "And watch your mouth around the pups or Ill SIT you to death!"

"Kagome dear . Take it easy on Inuyasha. He is just trying to make sure you will not have to go throgh this again."

"Yes mom." "Can I see our pups now?"

"No Kagome. You have to take a bath."

"A bath . Why doctor ?"

"While you were a slave in those cages you picked up a bad case of fleas and I wont let you see the pups untill there gone.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turn red in the face while others could be heard trying not to giggle. This alll came to a halt when a low growl came from a cage that made everone shiver and remark how cold the air had grown in that room.

I took the Idea for the collar for the author of TURN ABOUT IS FAIR PLAY. All of us scared her off and she may never finish her wonderfull work. If you want a very good one to read please read this even if it may never be finished. Credit for the collar idea goes to her and I hope she is not mad because I used her idea. Some day I hope you will put us in our place by finishing you work. I know I sent enough emails asking you to.

To those who say my story is to short I never said I was done did I. YOU BAKA. I Have a ways to go.

Please review and next chapter I will name Kagome pups. I also do not and never will own Inuyasha...

Des anyone know why whenI post it send out four or more notices to everone? Kagomes pup


	13. Kagomes Pups

Kagome was one very tired dog demon. After the vet had checked everone and I mean everone including Sesshomaru. He let Kagome go home after making sure her flea problem was gone. She spent her days now feeding the pups who were always hungry and caring for her family. Her biggest problem was with Sesshomaru himself. He would not leave the pups alone. Kagome would find him playing with all three of them or he would have one on his lap both sound asleep.

"Have you named them yet Kagome?" Asked Sesshomaru to a very pissed of looking Kagome who was mad because he had kidnap the pups again and all four were covered from head to toe in dirt from playing in the court yard.

"Inuyasha and I will name them tonight after you give them a bath and return them to me."

Sesshomaru knew better than to say a word because he had crossed a mother dog demon before and had his ass kicked as a young pup.

Sesshomaru had released Kila from her slavers cage and returned with her to the castle and was very happy to have done so. He knew with enough time Kila would be his mate. She just needed time to get over what had happened and the lose of her mate.

"Sesshomaru you just can't leave Kagomes pups alone can you. One day you will go to far and she will come after you."

" I know Kila. I know. I just can not belive we were that small and how fast they grow. "

"Or the fact that there not scared of anyone." As the black haired pup turned to growl at Kila because she knew Kila was going to stop the fun.

"Lets get them to a bath before Kagome realy gets mad."

Sesshomaru and Kila were giving the pups a bath when they heard Kagome sit Inuyasha again for a name he would not give up.

"I would name the male pup with the balck and grey hair Akabane . The female pup with the silver hair is Kaoru . And the blach haired one is Kilee after my friend who did not make it."

Inuyasha sat and thought about this for a while and said. "Ok , that works for me."

"Have Koga and the wolf pack returned home yet?"

"No kagome. Koga said he would not leave till all the dead were taking care of and had a grave."

"I was worried he would miss Ayame having her pups."

"If he wants to see them grow up he better not. Ayame is still pissed that Koga told the guards if she tryed to follow to put her on a leash. His tail still has her claw marks in it."

"Koga said he would stop her to see how everone was doing and sign the agrement that there never will be any fighting between the wolf pack or Sesshomare and they will back each other in a time of war."

"That will make a very large army and I hope bring peace to this land. I have grown tired of always fighting."

"Me too . Thats why I will sign it tonight when Koga and the wolf pack arrives."

Sesshomaru returned the pups to kagome and was headed out the door when a sharp pain in his tail cause him to stop and turn around and look.

What he saw made poor Kagome turn sheet white as little Kilee was bitting Sesshomarus tail because she did not what to stay with mom.

"KILEE YOU STOP THAT WRIGHT NOW! " Yelled Kagome hoping Sesshomaru would not kill her pup.

To her supprise Sesshomaru just turned and laughed at the little pup and picked her up and gave her to her mom.

"You have your moms tempor little one and when some one tells you no you have to know why."  
"I will see you all at dinner ."

Dinner was the biggest feast the castle had seen in years and everone was invited from all the villages and demon packs and all wanted the same thing .To have a good time and bring peace.

Kagome was supprised to see Ayame was here and still heavy with pups.

"Ayame how are you doing?" Yelled Kagome as hs ran to her friend to help her in and sit her down.

"Very tired of carring pups and I alwas feel hot and tired."

Looking around to see were Koga was and not seeing him.

" Ayame are you still keeping Koga in the dog house?"  
" Yes for a little longer. I did not mean to hurt his tail that bad tough."

Koga and Inuyasha were talking on the other side of the room.

"Mut this can't be good. Our mates are talking and giggling abought us

Just as Inuyasha was abought to answer Ayame let out a scream of pain and her water broke. She was rushed to the car of Hana and Koga would get to tell everone latter that he and Ayame were now mother and father oftwo male and one female wolfpup.

I do not own Inuyasha and never will. I bet you don't you you would not be readind this

Does anyone know the song from chapter one? DONT WAKE IN THE MORNING ILL BE DREAMING THAT IM FREE. What band did this. I have more to go on this story so please review. KAGOMEPUP


	14. Sesshomaru gets tossed out

Kagome could not rember when she and Inuyasha had laughed so hard. It was five years ago today the the pups were born and everone was at the castle. The pups had wanted Kagome to teach them base ball for some time and Kagome thought today would be a good day.

Kouga was at first base watching Inuyasha pitch to Rin. When Inuyasha let the pitch go Kouga took off trying to steel second base . He would have made it to second but there stood Sesshomaru with a stone cold look on his face and his claws out with a green glow on them. Kouga stop in his tracks as Sesshomaru says " No One Steels against Lord Sesshomaru.". The look on Kougas Face was so confused and funny that everone was laughing and the leader of the wolf pack . Everone but Kikyo that is. She and Kaede were umpires and Kikyo walked over to the deamon lord. Smiles at him and yells" YOUR OUTA HERE! GO HIT THE SHOWERS !" This caused Inuyasha to fall down on the pitchers mound in a laughing fit. In the end no one knew who won. They were having to much fun.

Ayame set next to Kagome as everone was eating cake and ice cream Kagome had some how manged to sneak it in passed everone while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting tossed out for fighting.

"Im so happy Kouga and the other tribes signed with Sesshomaru to bring peace to these lands."

"Yes Ayame. It was the day you had your pups here at the castle." " Ill never forget the look on Kougas face as you called him every name in the book and when he tryed to calm you down you sunk your claws into his arm."

"He still has the marks on his arm to Kagome."

"I was supprised you and Inuyasha have not had more pups yet. I havent told Kouga yet but were on our third set of pups."

"Ayame you don't have to replensh the wolf pack buy yourself." " I know. When were alone a knight and he holds me tight as the fire dies down . He can be very hard to say no to."

Off in the castle some were Kagome and Ayame here a loud slap and the words "PERVERT LEAVE ME ALONE." Followed by a thud as Miroku head met the floor.

Sango came in a few minutes later heavy with there child number four and out of breath

"kagome you had better go check on your pups. " I just saw one bite Sesshomarus tail."

Kagome turned sheet white and started to get up as Sesshomaru walk in with a pup buy the neck still bitting his tail.

"I can't not weight till Lila has her pups and i get to look forward to this." Will you please remove this brat"

"Kilee you know better" " If you don't want to go to your room for the night young lady you had better sit down at this table and behave or you will not go with your father to hunt in the morning,"

There was a long lasting peace that these land hed not seen for some time.

Kikyo Was forgiven By Kagome and was given a new life because she had been cheated out of hers.

Sesshomaru and Kila took each other as mates three years after Sesshomaru released he from her cage.

Lela was forgiven buy Kouga for sneaking off to look for her pups after being told to stay in her cave.

The female wolfs proved that they could fight with the best of them over the years as many thought a cave guarded by femles was easy pickens.

Kouga was always very carefull with his tail around Ayame. He just could not run fast enough to keep his tail from getting clawed as he made Ayame mad again.

THE END

Thank you all for the reviews and I do wish some of you would go into more detail. Some of you I still do not know what your talking about.

To the one who yelled at me because i miss spelled Sango. IF your going to flame me for spelling. Check your spelling. BAKA

I have anouther story Im working on.

Everone always has there story go how everthing went wright the day Narku was killed. What if it didnt?

Kagome is a full demon. Badly hurt. Rescued by Ayame and living with the wolf pack. Where is Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku. Are they dead. You will, have to readand find out.

I do not own Inuyasha and never will. Bad news You never will to. Kagomes pup


End file.
